With the rapid development of science and technology, obtaining three-dimensional (3D) information of the object has been applied in a wide range of applications, such as human-computer interaction, 3D printing, reverse engineering, 3D reconstruction artifacts. The 3D structured light measuring technology, as a non-contact 3D information acquisition technology, due to its simple, fast and high precision, has been widely used.
Basic idea of the 3D structured light measuring method is to use the projection of the structured light and its geometry relationship to obtain the 3D information of an object. Firstly, a projecting device is used to project a coded structural light pattern onto the object, and a camera is used to capture the projected image. Secondly, matching between the captured image and the structural light pattern is performed, and a matching point is obtained. Finally, the 3D information is solved according to the triangular relationship of the projecting point, the matching point and the object.
However, the structural light in the prior art is easily to be interfered by the ambient light, and an accuracy of the 3D information is degraded. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the prior art.